


Supergirl vs. the Bullies

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Supercat if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just mean that I was bullied when I was Carter’s age–”</p><p>“You shock me, Keira,” said Ms Grant, plumbing depths of sarcasm with which Kara was only passingly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supergirl vs. the Bullies

Carter was being bullied.

Kara knew this because she and Carter were in the same Settlers of Catan online game, and because Ms Grant had been storming around the CatCo. offices like a bear with a sore head.

Ms Grant called an end to the staff meeting but not before asking Lucy Lane what it might take to implicate a middle schooler in the global financial crash.

“Um, Ms Grant,” said Kara, hanging back even though Winn was making googly _save yourself_ eyes at her, “maybe I could pick Carter up from school today?”

Ms Grant narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“Well, I know he’s been having trouble with some of the other kids–”

“How, _precisely_ , do you know this?”

“We’re sort of friends. Online friends. Settlers of Catan friends. It’s not weird or, or inappropriate, or anything.”

Ms Grant looked Kara up and down in a way that made Kara want to unfasten the top button of her cardigan, and then quickly button it back up. “While I normally would consider a grown woman cultivating an online friendship with my son troubling, I suppose that you are--" Ms Grant's lip curled "---appropriate.”

Ignoring the thinly veiled insult and general tone of condescension, something Kara was well practiced at, saying that she was an appropriate friend for Carter was about the highest compliment Ms Grant knew how to give.

“I just mean that I was bullied when I was Carter’s age–”

“You shock me, Keira,” said Ms Grant, plumbing depths of sarcasm with which Kara was only passingly familiar.

“–and maybe he’d like to talk to someone who’s been through it.”

“Very well,” said Ms Grant, as though she were bestowing the crown jewels, “you may collect Carter from school.”

Kara had turned back to her desk when Ms Grant’s voice pulled her up. “And what did you do about your bullying situation, Kiera?”

“Oh,” said Kara with a fond smile, “my sister beat them up.”

It had been way before Alex’s DEO mandated combat training, and all she’d accomplished was to break her pinkie finger and get her parents called in to speak to the principle.

Kara taped down her smile when she turned to face Ms Grant. Now that he was back in his mother's life Adam was trying to get to know his brother; he’d e-mailed Kara for an invitation to Carter’s Settlers of Catan online game, but he’d never be the big brother who menaced Carter’s bullies for him.

“But of course violence is never the answer," said Kara, "and I’ll be sure to tell Carter that.”

“Hmm,” said Ms Grant.

*

Supergirl was giving the stink eye to some older students who were pushing around smaller kids outside Carter’s school; she had heat vision, so stink eye was comparatively restrained.

Carter came through the doors with an older, sniggering boy dogging his heels and trying to trip him. Supergirl shot over as quick as a flash, caught Carter by his backpack before he could hit the ground, and set him back on his feet.

“Hi!” she said brightly to the bully. “I’m Supergirl. Carter, your mom asked me to walk you home.”

Carter’s eyes widened, and Kara kind of loved that Carter thought his mom was cool enough to ask favours of Supergirl.

Kara crouched and whispered in Carter's ear; in response he locked his arms around her neck, and in front of Carter’s bully and the rest of his classmates Supergirl launched both of them into the air.

They only flew a block over because Kara started thinking about how if she dropped Cat Grant’s son not even Kryptonian super-strength would save her, and then her palms started to sweat, and so she set them down and asked Carter if he wanted to get an ice-cream.

They ate banana splits that the owner of the parlour gave them on the house, and Kara told Carter that even Supergirl had been bullied when she was growing up.

“They have bullies on your planet?”

Kara thought of Non. “There are bullies everywhere, Carter. That’s why there need to be heroes everywhere too.”

“There’s whipped cream on your nose,” Carter pointed out, much more gently than his mother would have.

*

“Mom!” Carter flew through his front door, leaving Kara to stand in the entryway plucking awkwardly at her cape. She had never been to Ms Grant’s home before, and even in her Supergirl ensemble she felt like she should have some papers for Ms Grant to sign, or a latte. 

She had a whole story worked out: Kara Danvers had forgotten her promise to pick Carter up, and she’d confessed her mistake to James Olsen, who’d called on Supergirl.

But Kara had forgotten to tell Carter about this readymade excuse and he was tugging his mother into the hall and gushing, “It was _so cool_ that you got Supergirl to pick me up from school. You should have seen the look on Ethan’s face when we flew…”

Ms Grant’s eyes narrowed, and Supergirl made a vague gesture at her throat, as though she was trying to fasten an invisible cardigan.

“Carter, why don’t you go and start your homework before dinner.” Kara felt guilty about ruining Carter’s appetite with ice cream, and then doubly guilty because Ms Grant was giving her that look like she was the one with x-ray vision. “My assistant was supposed to collect Carter.”

“She forgot,” Kara began, “and–”

“She forgot. Kiera–”

“It’s Kara, mom, ” Carter corrected from the top of the stairs.

“Kiera. Who has never forgotten a latte or a lunch order. Forgot my son. I would fire her if I thought for an instant that was what had happened.” 

“Ms Grant–”

“I told you once before that I thought Supergirl had more important things to do than work for me.”

Kara’s throat seized. But J'onn was not here to pose as Kara Danvers: hapless assistant, and unless Cat had a listening device planted in that vase of flowers she wasn’t on the record. “Carter was being bullied, there was nothing more important than that.”

“Fortunately for you, I agree.”

Kara tried to nod but ended up jerking her chin in a way that was reminiscent of Alex trying to flirt; when Alex did it it meant: this is getting weird and emotional and I’m going to leave now. 

She was turning towards the door when Ms Grant – Cat, Carter's mom – Ms Grant caught her hand. “Thank you. Kara.”

Kara turned back, dry mouthed, and Cat still held her hand; when Carter reappeared, having deposited his backpack in his room, he seemed totally nonplussed to see his mother and Supergirl holding hands.

“Mom, can Supergirl stay for dinner?”

“Not tonight, Carter. Supergirl has to be at work early tomorrow.” Cat arched a teasing eyebrow, squeezed Kara’s hand one last time, and dropped it.

Kara coughed. “Yeah, um, world saving work.”

“Perhaps another time, hmm?"

Ms Grant knew Kara was Supergirl. Ms Grant had pretended not to know because it was what Kara needed. Kara had a possible invitation to have dinner with Me Grant and her son.

Kara needed Alex, Winn, James, fifteen pot stickers, and to have an anxiety attack.

She looked from the curl of Cat's smile to Carter’s eyes brimming with hope. “Yes. Definitely. Another time.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Supergirl vs. the Bullies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911306) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
